A Thousand Years
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Like the rose in Leliana's vision, love too can flourish amidst darkness. Even if the rose is surrounded by annoying peonies who want to get in their pan-er...pistils. Contains LelianaXF!Cousland.


**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Dragon Age nor any of the wonderful characters that frolic the landscape. Bioware and EA have that privilege. I am making **no** monetary profit from any of this work, nor future/ past works. The lyrics featured in the story and song title comes from the song "A Thousand Years" by the amazing artist Christina Perri. She is the original artist of these lyrics; I own no rights whatsoever to either the lyrics or the title.

**Warning**: This story has an **M** rating for a reason. There is some cussing involved, and towards the end a graphic scene depicting two woman making love. It is maybe a page long; if you do not like sex scenes, I suggest skipping over it. **If you are under the age of eighteen, or do not like relationships between two women, then I recommend that you not read this. You have been ****warned**.

"_Meeting you was chance…loving you was fate."_

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm **afraid…** to…fall….

The sound of clothes gently hitting the ground fell on deaf ears. No one else in the campsite was around, giving the bard and warrior alone time the women so desperately needed. Darkened grey eyes merged with roaring blue; pale, scarred skin meshed with the smooth expanse of tanned flesh the remaining Cousland girl possessed.

Reyn's long auburn locks framed her heart-shaped face, lips pursed and swollen from the frantic ministrations her beloved bard had bestowed upon them. The jagged scar against her cheek stood out starkly, a beacon of hope and justice left remaining in the cold world they resided. She stood a good inch or two taller than her fair counterpart, muscles stretched tight over the skin as she held her lover close.

Leliana hummed softly under her breath, blue eyes hazy with lust, love and contentment. The feelings brewing inside her chest threatened to thrust her into an insanity of the most glorious kind. It had been many weeks since the copper-haired heroine had touched her beloved and been touched in kind; she had dearly missed the close, intimate connection. Alistair, the dear man that he was, had been perceptive enough to corral the other teammates and haul them off on a "mission" consisting of them being far enough away that their favorite Sapphic companions had some quality lovin' time.

The companions had easily agreed, wishing to see the women happy and fulfilled. Life had thrown them all many a curveball; the women deserved one smidgeon of goodness to feel their hearts. Of course, Zevran had wanted to play voyeur to the otherwise tender culmination; however, a heady glare from Reyn and Alistair's steely gaze were enough to give him pause. He quickly sent in his reconsideration notice. Morrigan too was…well, typical Morrigan. Her snarky attitude had not diminished much over the course of the journey, and her thinly veiled disgust at the implication of the two was not really surprising. A sniff and a scoff later, the ragtag, motley assortment trudged off and away from the resident team gingers.

Now, less than an hour later, the women stood facing the other, bodies as bare as the day they were born. The combined clothing lay in an undignified heap off by the fire; thankfully, not close enough to cause alarm or frantic running in the opposite direction. The amber firelight glowed in the background, a soft sizzle mixing with the natural ambiance and sounds of the little clearing the camp was set up in. Calloused hands rough from hard blade-work caressed a pale cheek; stormy eyes bore into Leliana's flushed face.

Her mouth, usually turned into the beginnings of a sarcastic retort, unimpressed grimace or a little grin was now morphed into one of complete seriousness. Leliana felt warm breath against her face, slowly dipping down to slide along her chin and dissipate as soon as it touched the air. A thumb traced her lips, nudging them apart. The fiery bard demurely took the proffered digit between her own lips. An experienced tongue came into play, causing the young Cousland girl to clench her thighs together, a low moan threatening to burst forth from her heaving chest. "I do not believe I shall ever get used to that," the young Cousland murmured huskily. Leliana felt delighted shivers coursing up and down her spine at the low register Reyn was able to hit when aroused.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is…..

"I am glad; I do not want to become complacent and so familiar as to become boring." Reyn stared deep into the glistening sapphires she so dearly coveted. "Never my love; you will never be anything more than amazing. I shall never forget my luck in ensnaring you. I have to be the luckiest woman in Ferelden." Usually well-composed, a faint crimson blush spread over Leliana's pale chest, just dusting her sculpted cheekbones. The smaller woman ducked her head, trying not so effectively to hide the rosy color that had enveloped her body at the sweet words. "Charmer…I bet you say that to all the ladies." An impish grin overtook the regal face before her. "Only in the evidence of impending doom, m'lady. Makes women desperate for one last hoorah."

Leliana failed to keep a straight face, and a chuckle escaped her mouth. The beautiful sound entranced the warrior; Reyn's face was suitably awestruck. Her lithe, muscular body swept in closer to the bard, the heat from their combined warmth consuming them. Wordlessly, Reyn cupped Leliana's face, her thumb gently smoothing over the soft skin. Dark grey eyes flittered over the body of the woman who had so efficiently stolen her heart, adoration prevalent in her gaze. "You…are so incredibly beautiful. I will tell you that every day for the rest of our lives." The words stole the breath from the former Andrastian disciple's lungs. The native Orlesian had always secretly held disgust for the many scars that littered her once unblemished body; she had turned from one of the most sought after women in Orlais to a shell of a woman with a battlefield mapping her back.

Marjolaine, the piece of work, had done so much damage to the young woman that intimacy of any form seemed almost impossible. For years she had kept her own council, hiding behind a curtain of red-hair and isolation. Even the so-called followers of the Maker turned a deaf ear and blind eye when she spoke of her religious views. They too had abandoned her. She had lost all thought of being truly happy when Reyn Cousland had walked into that inn in Lothering that fateful day eight months ago. The Blight was rumored to be in full swing; Lothering, it was rumored to be, was in the war path. A casualty of war, adding to those that fell in Ostagar. Rough and rowdy members of the King's former regiment were drinking heavily inside, loudly shouting drunken slurs against the Grey Wardens who, supposedly, had been the reason for the vast amount of loss of lives at the battlefield-turned-mass grave.

The tall warrior had strode in, armor encasing her body like a second skin. A shield bearing the symbol of Highever was slung across her back and a sword bearing an insignia for what Leliana believed to be a royal house lay over the shield. No helmet shielded her face from view; long, wavy crimson locks flowed down her back like a curtain of fire. Grey eyes. The darkest she had ever seen, blazed with a fire held loosely at bay. When she walked, she moved with a regal grace and majesticness that bespoke her upbringing. A tall man that reminded her vaguely of a templar and a golden-eyed woman dressed sort of like a witch accompanied the woman, alongside a beast of a dog that held guard duty beside the woman who, she guessed, was the master.

Loghain's men zeroed in on the newcomers with an intensity that was surprising considering the insane amounts of drunkenness they previously exuded. Apparently the arrivals were the key to sobering the rowdy soldiers up. The self-appointed leader, slurring all the while, accused the man and armor clad woman of being part of the very Grey Wardens that were accused of betraying King Cailan. The man opened his mouth to speak, formally warm amber eyes hardening in an instant. He reached for his blade in the same action, stepping forward to accost the dark-haired soldier. The red-head placed a hand on his broad shoulder, stilling the massive form. He glanced quickly at her face, eyes searching hers. Her own grey orbs were a calm blanket, but Leliana knew that cleverness lurked behind that calm, waiting to snap into action at the drop of a hat.

Instead, the woman stepped forward in his stead. She appeared to be no older than twenty, but she exuded such strength and a natural affinity for leadership. Her gauntleted hand never stayed to the hilt of her blade; instead, it stayed solely by her side. "I know you think we were the reason King Cailan was killed, but the truth is that Alistair and I had nothing to do with it. We lit the beacon as we were told, but Darkspawn overtook us. It was only luck and the hand of a Samaritan that enabled us to escape that tower." "Bullshit! You are lying through your filthy teeth; Loghain told us what you did. If he hadn't told us to retreat, the rest of us would be buried on the field as well. You and your damned Wardens sent thousands of men to their deaths!"

"Loghain is a liar and a traitor. He planned the retreat from the very beginning; he wanted Cailan to fall. Duncan of the Grey Wardens was also a target as he would have foiled the plan. He fooled us all." The raven-haired leader roared in anger, his beard damp from spittle and alcohol. "Liar! You were responsible for the death of the king, and now you and your band of murderers will pay!" He looked to the others, dark eyes a thundercloud of rage. "Come on men! Let's show these bastards what true loyalists look like! For Ferelden!"

The soldiers rushed forward, brandishing an assortment of swords and axes. Alistair charged passed the crimson haired Warden, striking out with his longsword. He caught one on their own blade; they engaged in a one-on-one battle. The witch threw a lightning bolt at one man that was foolish enough to charge her; it struck him in the chest, knocking his body into a table several feet away. He twitched, and then was still. The leader and one other man took off for the regal Grey Warden, who looked as unconcerned as possible when faced with two hulking men who wished for your death. The woman shot to the side, avoiding a blade that just barely whistled passed her ear. Her hand darted to her own blade, unsheathing it to catch the second blade. The metal clanged together; the dance of death.

The woman certainly lived up to her reputation as a Grey Warden; on the cotton-headed soldier's second pass around, she opted for a quick kill strike, catching the man on his stomach. The leather armor was unable to withstand the pressure of such a blade, and he fell face down, gurgling his final words. Alistair had finally finished off his own opponent and was heading to his partner's position. The witch…well, she was examining her fingernails with a face that was scrunched as if an unpleasant odor had reached her nose. It might have, considering the large Mabari hound was seated beside her, having aided her in dispatching some men. He stared inquisitively at her, while she blatantly ignored him.

The leader was the sole survivor, visibly shaking as he dropped to his knees before the fiery leader. His sword fell unhindered to the ground a second before his knees did. The man bowed his head, tears falling noisily down his rugged features before getting lost in his scraggly beard. "Please messir, please don't kill me! I-I have a family at home, two kids deep!" She looked impassively at him, greys inscrutable. Her sword flashed in her hand, lifting up as if to strike the man. Leliana, although she knew the soldiers had started the events that followed and most likely did deserve some justice, felt compelled to move forward. Hands held out in a placating manner, she stood in front of the man to shield him from the blade. "Please milady, do not kill this man! It is not in the way of the Maker!" An elegant brow rose up high, making a perfect arch. The woman lifted her sword up and Leliana feared she was to be hit. She flinched, knowing her sword hand would not be fast enough; she was used to daggers after all.

Instead of being hit however, the sword was sheathed. An amused smirk graced the elegant face, and Leliana could feel a telltale flush grace her own beautiful visage. "Alright, since you have taken this man for what I am sure he views as penance, I will hear you out. You say the Maker will frown upon the demise of a man who, if left unheeded, would have done far worse to myself?" Leliana nodded fervently, blue eyes alight with the holy sheen of benevolence. At least, she hoped that was what this intelligent woman saw. She was in the way of swords, after all.

I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away

"Yes good lady, I am speaking on behalf of the Maker himself. This man may not be exactly…pure, but he does not deserve outright murder. Violence is not justified in holy eyes, at least without cause. You have already shortened his ranks; why not let him go? "The deft hands moved in the traditional moves of supplication, hoping this obviously dangerous woman would not attack her. _If I had my daggers on me instead… _Leliana tried not to show her nervousness. The face across from hers was a blank canvas; the bowed soldier's sniffles were quite audible behind her. "That was a touching, very moving speech…but, hardly needed. I did not plan on killing this man at all; if his men had not attacked me, they would not have been killed either. Unlike what he has been spouting, I am no killer."

Leliana's shock must have been visible, for the Warden laughed outright. "You-you would have let him live? Even though he said all those things?" Grey eyes seemed to dive into her soul, laying her bare and vulnerable before them. "Of course. I am a Grey Warden after all. It is what we do, or so I am told." The warrior turned her attention to the soldier. She motioned for him to stand; he hastened to fulfill her wish. "So, you dance to Loghain's tune, do you? Alright then, I want you to relay the "Hero" of River Dane that the Grey Wardens know the truth of the Battle of Ostagar, and we are coming for him. You tell him this, soon as you see him." The soldier bobbed his head in agreement, brown eyes filled with fear. "Yes-yes I will tell Loghain and Teyrn Howe what yo-"The man yelped as the woman grabbed hold of his armor, pulling him as close as possible. Eyes so dark they looked black, the passive expression on the Warden's face was now a thundercloud of barely concealed rage.

"Did you just say _Teyrn_ Howe? Answer me!" Trembling all over and on the verge of collapsing, the man nodded vigorously. "A-aye your lady, Howe took over after the former Teyrn betrayed the crown. Cousland, I believe he was named." "Betrayed?! They think Cousland betrayed the Therein crown?" "Well, y-yes m'lady…twas Cousland who consorted with Orlesians, and showed his true colors as a traitor. Howe discovered this and is now working alongside Loghain." "_Howe is the traitor_! That slimy bastard is the reason my family is dead! He _murdered _my father and mother in our castle in Highever, and now he thinks he can play house in my home?"

Leliana's blue eyes widened in surprise. Traitor…murder…Cousland? This warrior was of the house Cousland! She was of royal lineage! The bard watched as the newly discovered Cousland heir put her face against the terrified soldier. "When you see Loghain and…Howe…you tell the Teyrn that his death will come soon…and be as excruciating a death there ever was. I don't give a wit about who slays Loghain or does whatever with him, but Howe…Howe is **mine**. Go…now!" She thrust the man from her grip, causing the soldier to fall backwards with a clunk. Clumsily, he scrambled to his booted feet, rushing for the door. His obsidian eyes flashed back towards the outed Cousland, as if checking that she was not in pursuit. Leliana watched him run away for a moment before turning back towards the woman. Her jaw was clenched and her eyes…they were filled with so much pain, so much rage…they reminded her of herself, at a time that she was not proud of nor wished to be reminded of.

In a flash the vulnerable expression had faded, transforming into the façade of calm that presided before the conversation took an altogether ugly turn. Cool orbs regarded Leliana silently; the beautiful woman, unused to such perusal from one like the warrior, dropped her gaze. The bard hoped it resembled one of submission. Leliana had found that a subservient approach was the best when confronted with types like the female before her. But instead of verbally (or physically) assaulting her, the woman merely spoke. "Thank you for your intervention, Sister. Although it was unnecessary, it is good to see that decency still exists in the world, however unfounded. Now, if you might excuse us, my party and I must depart. Life-saving and heroic gestures, you know." The swordswoman gestured to her companions; Alistair dipped his head in acquiesce, and the witch just stuck up her nose imperiously and swept her cloak around her, adjusting her staff to a more comfortable position.

The trio went to leave but the sister, gaining a moment of stark clarity, hurried to put an end to that. "Wait!" The shout resonated throughout the inn. The noise made the room hush; it had been devoid of silence since the short skirmish started, but had tried to pick up when the strange trio had headed for the exit. The man who ran the inn regarded the four in the middle of the room with distrust, respect and a tad bit of worry. If they were not versed in weaponry, Leliana had no doubts that they would have been thrown out on their asses. The accomplished archer cleared her throat at the curious glance from the leader. "Yes? What else do you require sister?" Unusually nervous, her head fell down towards her chest. Despite her screaming protestations, she was unable to meet the pair opposite her own. "I-I wish to join you three…er, four...on your quest."

There, there was the surprise on that perfectly chiseled face. The Alistair fellow had his mouth open and gaping, trying to form words. The raven-haired witch just glared at her, yellow orbs disdainful. BIG surprise there. She seemed like lovely company after all. "You want to join our ranks? A Lay sister, a follower of the virtuous Maker?" Leliana was very aware of the mocking lilt that dripped with the words. "I am sorry miss, but traipsing around the countryside fighting Darkspawn does not sound like the ideal life for a woman of your status. I must decline." The witch's lips quirked up slightly in a smile. Insufferable woman…Alistair shot Leliana a sympathetic look but it seemed that he was inclined to agree with her. That could not happen. So Leliana put it all on the table, conscious of the fact that they would most likely think she was off her rocker. Certainly the darker woman would laugh her all the way out of the inn. But if this was her only way to fulfill the Maker's wish…then so be it.

"I must accompany you…I-I have dreamed of it." A light auburn brow rose up almost to the hairline, a bemused expression covering the attractive face. "You…dreamed…of traveling with us? How can that even be possible? I, nor Alistair or Morrigan to my knowledge, have ever met or heard of you. So, why…?" _Ah, the witch was named Morrigan. Dark, with a seductive undertone. How fitting_. Leliana forced her blue eyes to meet grey, steeling herself for the disbelief that always shined through people's expressions; the bard was used to such reactions when faced with her unique belief of the holy one. "Well, one night while I was fast asleep, a dream whispered on the edge of my consciousness. In the dream, darkness waged war against the light, covering the pureness until only the black was left. I-I plummeted down, down, until I could no longer see or hear anything around me. But, before I fell there…was a noise, a noise unlike anything I have ever heard before. The sound was so bereft of purity and warmth; a cold, callous sound that drilled through my piety and laid me bare before the evils of the world. I felt fear as I have never known before…it was terror."

"I think that perhaps instead of a night terror, you were maybe drunk, perhaps? Or maybe your religious views are so convoluted that you have gone soft in the head?" Morrigan's contribution to the conversation was so exactly wanted, or well-received. Blue eyes flashed darkly before smoothing over to the oceanic pools they were before. "I assure you, no spirits were taken that night, nor any night for that matter. Now if you'll perhaps let me finish?" A snort escaped from the seductive beauty reclined against the wall of the inn. "You might want to maybe not lean against that; a tad bit dirty, no?" The body shot up off the wall, cursing colorfully under her breath. Leliana smiled impishly for a brief moment before reverting back to Cousland. "Anyway, when I woke the next morning, I headed to the gardens over by the Chantry. Perhaps you saw them as you entered Lothering?" Crimson hair shimmered as the head bobbed. "Well, when I looked upon the farthest corner, I beheld a rose bush, well on its way to flowering yet again. This particular bush was well-known to be a dead, graying mass. But, on a limb was the most perfect red rose I have ever seen, flourishing. It was like the Maker himself had planted it there to show me that even in our darkest hour, even when it looks as if darkness will prevail, light will always shine through."

Those eyes held her own, looking for any deceit. Leliana's chin rose up, staring defiantly at the woman. "You truly think this…dream is a prophecy of sorts, about the Blight perhaps?" "Yes, I believe it with every fiber of my being." A thoughtful purse of the lips follows. "Do you have any training that could aid us? I can tell you know how to wield a blade, although you are a tad bit slow. Might you be better acquainted to the use of daggers in your hands?" Leliana was again shot through with surprise. "Yes, daggers and archery are my forte. They hold a better balance for me than this clunky bit of steel." "Alright then, sister…?" "Leliana; my name is just Leliana." "Leliana. You are welcome to join our group if you feel that it will help people. But, know that the journey will be perilous and I cannot guarantee your safety, not even with me." Alistair stepped in to intervene before the bard could answer. "Hold on just a moment. Shouldn't we, like, take a vote or something?" That eyebrow is on a rise again. "A vote? Whatever for?" Alistair motioned for her to walk a couple of feet away from the bard and the witch. The man nervously ran a hand through short brown hair, warm brown eyes darting around.

"Are you sure we can trust her, Reyn? She seems like a nice girl and all, and she is a Lay sister, but…her vision…it just seems kind of loony if you ask me. What if she is a bit muddled up in her "castle keep"?" Reyn's lips twitched at the hilarity of her partner's words before fighting down her amusement. "Honestly? I cannot say for sure whether she is crazy or not. But, what I do know is she _believes_ that it was a vision. It is obvious she also cares for people as well. How bad could such a caring person be on our travels? There are definitely things she can bring to our table to better our unit if we at least let her prove herself. If it does turn out she is a little…out there, we can just leave her at one of the towns we come across." Alistair looked dubious for a moment, before he shook his head. "I guess you have a point. It's just…aren't we already chock full of crazy at the moment?" His amber eyes turned to look at Morrigan. Reyn smiled fully this go around, shaking her head fondly at the man. "We have to be insane to take on both the Blight and Loghain at once, right? The more the merrier!"

What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

The two Grey Wardens walked back to the patiently waiting women who had taken it upon themselves to get to know each other. "I am not crazy!" The bard shouted, crossly staring down the witch who had dared to call her such slanderous things. "The first sign of insanity is repeating the same thing over and over and expecting a different result. You seem to think that saying you are not crazy will get me to rescind my belief that you are in fact as crazy as…well, my mother for starters." The witch noticed the Wardens' arrival. "Ah, and there is another candidate!" Gold met amber; a clash of wills ensued…all silently, of course. A small pout covered Leliana's lips at what was probably some heated words from Morrigan. Reyn could not help but think it was adorable in a way. While the other two fought, Reyn joined Leliana on the sideline. "Welcome to our little group of ragtag misfits. Here you don't have to worry about fitting in; we are all kind of fucked up. Oops, sorry sister." For the first time in ages, Leliana let loose a peal of laughter. _I think I can get used to this_.

The two women got along famously, although they did not get extremely close until Leliana was open about her life as an Orlesian bard. Reyn was no fool; she had read Leliana like an open book. In return, Reyn had shared her own tragic story about her family. The women bonded over the tragedy and hardships that pockmarked their lives, and Leliana was grateful for Reyn's lack of judgment against her more…unreputable actions. Reyn paid attention to the women, hanging on her every word. The royal heir was impressed with Leliana's skill, and admired how elegant and sinuous she looked as she "danced." Reyn also took the bard's opinion to heart; when the group ran across Sten after venturing to leave Lothering, when Zevran was beaten by the Warden and asked to trade his services for his life, and even when Reyn weighed the pros and cons of activating Shale's rod. To Reyn, Leliana was not crazy or misguided; she was a willing ally, one who was well-liked as well.

One… step… **closer**…

The first time Reyn brought Leliana a bunch of Andraste's Grace, the shorter red-head wept. Her mother was still a tender subject for her, and to think that someone who barely knew her had gone out of their way to get her the exact flower her mother had gotten her when she was little…well, it melted the heart that had previously been so battered. Slowly, over time, the hardened heart slowly healed and the woman fell in love…hard.

Now, eight months later, the two were in a loving relationship known by the entire camp. They were happy and content knowing they had found the other half. Feeling smooth, warm lips brushing her own slightly chapped ones made this, everything, real. Leliana willingly succumbed to the touch, basking in the tender motions of scarred palms sliding across her bare skin. A skillful tongue waited patiently for entrance before access was granted swiftly. The lithe, pink muscle met its mate and glided over the wet surface, painting the pearly teeth with an extra coating. Reyn pulled back slightly, her teeth gently nipping at firm lips beneath. A moan tore itself from Leliana's throat, becoming lost in a wave of pleasure when that hot mouth again met her own. Small hands ran feverishly over the tanned backside presented to her, nails carving tiny furrows in the skin that quickly vanished afterwards. The Orlesian native felt corded muscle bunching underneath her fingertips; her own clenched in glorious anticipation. The heat from their conjoined bodies was hotter than the fire burning from the camp at night. Leliana felt each and every contour of that delicious body, searing itself into her memory.

Reyn held the seemingly fragile body in her strong arms, feeling the strength that belied the camouflage of weakness. The steadfast warrior took in the beautiful woman before her, thanking the Maker for the thousandth time for giving her Leliana. Her faith in the Maker had dulled after her parents had been murdered in cold blood by Howe but now, months later, it had slowly been restored and the reason was nestled in her arms, nuzzling her neck like a kitten. Howe would definitely get his comeuppance, and soon, but now was the time to show the bard just how special she was and how much Reyn truly loved her. "You are a goddess, do you know that?" There was that dainty little blush again. "Flatterer. How come you can say such things to me so easily and yet, should I extend the same courtesy to you, you get all righteous and noble and refuse?" Grays twinkled in the light. "Practice my dear bard, practice. And a healthy dose of smooth. Ladies love a smooth talker." Leliana groaned, head thumping against her lover's chest. "Way to drown the mood, Cousland. Have you been taking tips from Zevran again?" Reyn snorted. "Puh-lease, the only thing that man possesses that is well-endowed is his ego. However, Alistair might be taking his advice. Not sure though, could be wrong."

Leliana lifted an eyebrow incredulously at her younger lover. "Advice? The poor man was running away from the elf! He kept trying to sidle into his tent while Alistair was undressing, and then asked if he wished to receive a private training lesson!" Reyn laughed, her chest moving the bard's head. "Oh yes, that was hilarious. Morrigan enjoyed it immensely as well. I have never seen such a true smile on her face." Now a frown. "Except when you gave her that replica of the mirror her mother broke. Instead of turning you into a toad or transforming into a bear, she smiled at you! Smiled!" "Would you rather me mauled by a vindictive she-spider? Wait, don't answer that." Reyn clamped her hands on pale shoulders. "I have other topics I would rather discuss…or my very own private lesson to teach? Just a thought." Leliana shook her head fondly at the irrepressible woman. "You're impossible Reyn. But, I suppose a little extra sparring never hurt anyone." The warrior winked roguishly. "Bulls-eye."

Minutes later, Reyn had reclined Leliana onto her back on their combined sleeping bags. Having a stick or a rock digging into your ass was not exactly a mood setter. Reyn sat back on her haunches, greedily taking in the view below. "Mmmm, far better than the Frostback Mountains. Those dwarves have nothing on this." Leliana leaned up on one arm, proudly displaying her assets without shame. "Are you just going to sit there and stare, or do something about it?" "I do have a very creative mind." Quick as a flash, the muscled body laid down on the bard's, curves fitting curves and hips aligned. The skilled bard laid her head back against the bundle of cloth, body accepting the attention that was soon to be lavished upon it. A hot, insistent mouth latched onto her pale neck, tenderly sucking the skin between hungry lips. A tongue flittered softly on the skin, barely there at all. Teeth soon came into play, nibbling the reddening flesh with the utmost care. Leliana whimpered at the erotic sensation, closing her eyes momentarily. She could feel Reyn smirking as the ministrations continued. Dexterous fingers tightened in silky red waves as moist lips blazed a delicious trail down her neck, passing her throat after devoting a bit of time to the hollow that lay just right there, until the little interloper reached the true destination: her heaving bosom.

Firm hands grasped her generous mounds and gave a playful squeeze. At the answering moan, the motion turned into a sensual massage, molding the pliable tissue like some sort of gelatinous substance. Twin peaks jutted out, yearning for some much needed attention. Reyn maneuvered her mouth around, tongue lapping at the sweat that was starting to develop on the milky white skin. She savored the salty flavor mixed in with the fresh sweetness that always seemed to coat her bard's skin. The lips avoided the puckered tips at the forefront of the mounds, instead taking a little detour. The scenic route, if you will. A breast oozed between eager fingers; a whimper sounded in the air. "By the Maker Reyn, if you do not touch me soon I am going to combust!" Leliana's words were distorted by the vast amount of lust layering her dulcet tones. Reyn's response was equally lust-filled and husky from want. "Oh no my dear, you are like the finest of wines. You must be sampled first and sit before just plunging in and guzzling down. Patience my love. We will get there in due time." Leliana unleashed her infamous pout that had managed to get most of the people they came across to do anything she might want. Of course, one stank-eye from Reyn and a possessive hand on her beloved's shoulder usually dissuaded any passionate fans from getting too friendly.

Of course, in certain instances, Reyn had immunity from the pout. This was one of those times. "You know dear, that look right there…it does nothing for you. I am too hardened to it to be phased." _Shit. That did not go as planned_. Leliana's pout intensified; Reyn had stopped her mouth, only using her hands. The reformed bard opened her mouth, ready for a new verbal barrage when Reyn leapt into action. Those skillful lips wrapped around a pink tip, nestling the sensitive bud between moist heaven. It was utter bliss; Leliana's mind went blank. The suction was maddening and the heat was almost unbearable against her tissue. Reyn kept up her ministrations for a minute longer before switching over to the neglected breast. She mischievously bit down on, causing her lover to cry out in surprised pleasure. When Reyn finally pulled back, Leliana was a panting mess, writhing on the bedroll in need of a firmer touch. Grey eyes darkened further, pride shining through in addition to want at the sight of her saliva coating the twin nipples that ached for her touch. Her gaze traveled down the length of the canvas spread out before her, taking in the firm breasts heaving with every breath of exertion, all the way down to those soft but toned abdominals her bard possessed, passed her special place and finally to the strong legs that Reyn loved wrapped around her waist, especially in these more intimate moments. And in order to torture Zevran and Oghren, of course. Zevran had been so happy when he found out that his two favorite women were romantically (and sexually) involved. He had even asked, on more than one (a thousand) occasion, to bear witness to their couplings for '_something to take his mind off of the cruelties of the Blight_.' Needless to say, neither woman was very amused at the antics. Although Reyn could not really blame the elven assassin; her girl was definitely ethereal in beauty. Leliana lay there, watching her love staring unabashedly at her. Her own blues were hooded; it used to bother her, having someone gaze so long at her scar-littered body. But with Reyn, she was not worried.

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

"You are so beautiful Leli…so much so that is makes my heart ache with longing. The Maker has blessed me so with you…" Leliana teared up, blinking away the moisture building up in her eyes. Reyn's voice was so sincere, her words so sweet and loving…it made the young woman's heart fill to near bursting levels at the excruciating level of her happiness and love. "Not nearly as breathtaking as you are. No one in all of Ferelden has your pureness of heart. Even Wynne and Alistair cannot compare to you." Reyn chuckled, teeth flashing. "Now who's the flatterer?" She placed the smallest of kisses on the pale abdomen, feeling the muscles straining upwards towards her face. A scorching path meandered down the line of flesh, lingering on the vast amount of scarring that had been dealt to the bard's body several years prior, thanks in full to Marjolaine's hand. _I am so glad Leliana killed the bitch…otherwise, I would have done it myself_. Reyn hoped there was a special hell for the deceased Orlesian bard. That was the difference between herself and Leliana's former master/partner: Marjolaine was a killer; she could only destroy. Meanwhile, Reyn was a healer who soothed the healed abrasions with her devotion and care. The Grey Warden took her time with the marks, savoring the taste of the skin beneath her tongue. By the sounds and near-convulsing state of the woman below her, she'd just about bet Leli liked it too.

"R-Reyn! Please my love; I need you!" Normally Reyn would linger further on the scars, driving Leliana mad with want. But this time, she understood the urgency that coated the bard's words. It had been too long since they had last been intimate; their foreplay had been the tension that had been steadily building. Reyn kissed her way back up, pausing to place a small kiss to each little nub that sat situated on opposite sides of the designated pathway. Lips met again in the well-rehearsed dance of synchronization, tongues dueling for supremacy. While Leliana's attention was diverted by the wet kiss, Reyn's fingers tiptoed down towards their ultimate goal. Searching digits encountered a vast amount of wetness, coating her fingers in it as they slid through Leliana. The older woman drew her head back, crying out in the air as she was, for lack of a better term, plundered. Reyn gently pushed inside the woman, watching as her back arched upwards, straining for her release from such agony. They pumped in and out of the red-head, making sure no pain was involved. Meanwhile a curious thumb circled the little nub at the front of her sex, rubbing it in tender, firm strokes. Leliana thrashed her head about, tendons stark against her pale neck. "Reyn! Oh, Reyn!" The Cousland heir really hoped Alistair and the others were far enough away that they could not hear her love's impassioned cries; she wasn't exactly quiet.

Reyn repeated the motions for several minutes, intent on bringing Leliana to as much pleasure as possible. Fingers sped up the pace at the receiver's insistence, until they were rocking back and forth in a furious tangle of limbs. Aware of her own unbearable heat between her thighs, Reyn slung her own smooth leg over Leliana's, sitting herself astride the muscled appendage. She began a grind and rocking motion, shockwaves pinging through her body at the feelings the simple action produced. Breaths mingled together as lips met, forestalling their combined cries of pleasure. Finally, with one loud cry, Leliana came in a burst of white ecstasy. Reyn, feeling her lover succumb to her orgasm and feeling the brunt of the emotion through her sensitive organ, followed suit. Reyn collapsed on top of the bard, her forehead coming to rest atop her heaving breast, listening to her heart beat. For her part, Leliana was busy taking huge gulps of air while the aftershocks subsided, leaving her shivering. Reyn rolled them over slowly, bringing Leliana to rest in the safe cocoon of her strong arms. The lighter red-head nestled her face in the crook of the neck placed before her, warmth shielding her from her former tremors. Previously engaged fingers traced patterns against the expanse of her back. "I've missed this…us. We have been so focused, so busy on finishing this Blight that I cannot give you the attention you need; the attention you deserve."

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more…

Leliana lifted her head up, staring at the warrior. Reyn's face was deadly serious; her stormy grey eyes full of the wisdom and maturity the Blight had thrust upon her. The youngest Cousland had been forced into adulthood, getting no respite through the transformation. The scar on her cheek and the hardness that sometimes covered her eyes in the midst of a fight were testament to this. "I promise you Leli, when this is all over and we have survived, our lives are going to be different. For almost a year, we have taken Ferelden's weight upon our shoulders and carried men above us through the flood. My shoulders and back have grown strong enough to carry them, but only just. Once able, I am, giving it back to the people. They will shape the world the way they see fit, for better or worse. But, I will be beholden to nothing but you. This I promise." "But Reyn, you are forgetting your duty to the Wardens. Even when Ferelden is no longer in danger of the Blight, there is no escaping your oath. And what of House Cousland? If your brother is dead…it will need a Cousland at the helm." Reyn cupped Leliana's face, staring deep into her very soul. A thumb traced the high cheekbones, before sloping downwards to those perfect lips below. "None of it matters. I will figure something out about the Wardens. I will make sure the citizens are safe, but as soon as I am able I am looking for a way out. You deserve someone who will be there for you at all times. I will do that, consequences be damned. If you wish, we can live in Highever and preside as House Cousland, or we can travel back to Orlais. I know that is where your heart truly points you."

Sapphire eyes widened, surprise coloring both face and tone. "Y-you would leave your oath, your very heritage behind just to appease my whims? All that, upheaval and all, to be with me?" "Yes, my love. What we have is too precious to let go. If we can make it through a Blight, we can do anything. There will be other Grey Wardens to take the reigns, and perhaps the Cousland line has held Highever too long. If we are meant to hold it, we will. I would rather face the world at your side than be a Teyrna anyhow. The shirts are far too stuffy, and the shoes…gah! They make your bits of leather look actually inviting!" Leliana swatted the laughing warrior, a grin tweaking her lips at the infectious sound. They shared a kiss, sweet and unhurried before lying back down on the bedroll. No more words would be spoken, not until bodies were long cooled of sweat and clothing was a must before the companions came back. An hour and a half later, when they did return the women would receive blushing faces, averted eyes and lecherous words (Zevran and Oghren's contribution) Morrigan would turn her nose away in disgust, unable to hide the small smile that threatened to bloom across her normally cantankerous face; Reyn saw it anyway. _That big ol' softie_. Wynne and Alistair would share knowing looks and smiles, the latter's face dusted a faint pink. Oghren and Zevran would push each other's shoulders, whispering lowly to each other and staring at the women with plastered smirks and eyes full of (unwanted) promises. The Mabari hound would bounce around happily, barking at his two favorite women (although he held a certain fondness for the witch... or at least her unmentionables). And Shale…well, she would be unaffected. Pigeons were more her topic; how to squish, pummel or otherwise kill them while avoiding others was usually her motto.

But, none of that mattered at the current moment. Right now, all that concerned them was each other, their love, and the future that shined brightly from the stars above. For now, that was all that mattered.

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
**I'll love you for a thousand more…**


End file.
